The Life of a 7th Year Witch Named Lily Evans
by goodie2shoes19
Summary: ON HOLD!My own version on how the famous couple came to be! Lily and James will go through it all. Better than summ. makes it sound I swear!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1…. So far un-titled.**

_**Disclaimer: I own my imagination and the socks I'm wearing… nothing more and especially not JKR's wonderful masterpiece.**_

**Dedication: This whole fic is dedicated to two people: Olivia for the one reason of being my best friend and my little sister for knowing how to make me mad enough that I have to vent my emotions on paper… you should all thank her for this fic! **

_There he was again, just sitting at the edge of the lake as Lily looked at him from a distance. She was in the lake, the Black Lake, but it didn't matter. Her one and only was only a few meters away. Why wouldn't he look her way? All Lily could see was the back of his head and even that was blurred._

_But she knew it was him. Her one and only and she had to get to him, but something, whatever it was, was pulling at her foot. _Fight it, girl, _she screamed at herself. What was pulling at her? WAIT! She was going under, calling for help, but he just couldn't hear her. _

Oh help, help, _she silently pleaded before going completely under._

Lily Evans sat bolt up in her sweat soaked bed. That was the third time this month she'd had 'the Dream' as it had been dubbed by her friends.

Lillian Wendy Diane Evans was seventeen years old and, for the time being, out of breath and blearily awake. Looking at the small clock on her bedside table she almost screamed: 7:23 am!!

Before she had a chance to run around like a chicken with its head cut off it dawned on her that it was the first Saturday of her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Instead of fainting with relief she walked to her bathroom to get ready to greet the day. This year Lily had her own washroom for becoming Head Girl this year. She also had her own bedroom or suite, if that's what you want to call it, common room, kitchenette, and miniature library.

There was only one catch to this wonderful arrangement and that catch was James Potter.

How he, of all people, made Head Boy Lily will never know, but he did. Aside from their bedrooms and washrooms they had to share everything else.

Now this may seem greedy, but Lily couldn't stand sharing the same air as James Potter.

Her reason being that he was an arrogant, immature, pig-headed, infuriating, bullying, hair-ruffling, pranking, toe rag and to Lily that didn't even begin to describe the bane of her existence.

Oh yes, Potter was all that and more, but what really stirred her was the fact that since fifth year he thought it would be comical to ask her out at least once a day EVERY day.

The nerve of him.

Looking the mirror Lily pulled her long, red ringlets into a high ponytail.

Then, looking at her bright green eyes and pale complexion, contemplated putting on some make-up, but immediately threw the idea into the trash bin in her head.

She couldn't remember the last time someone had forced her to apply the waxy substances onto her own person and shuddered at the mild thought.

She brushed her teeth and retreated back to her room to change out of her night gown and into weekend clothing.

Pulling on a light skirt the color of cream and a light green top, she slipped on her shoes and went to eat breakfast with the company of a good book.

… Or so she had hoped.

"Evans!" Potter was awake. "Hey, Evans, wait up," he called as she reached the passage that led to the rest of the castle.

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily asked the obnoxious boy that followed her.

"You," was his reply.

"Are you going to start that _this_ early in the morning, Potter? I'm hardly awake and will not be held responsible for my actions."

"I thought that maybe, if you were still tired enough, you might say yes."

He probably thought this was a brilliant plan and it most likely took him around an hour or so to come up with it, but Lily would not be moved.

"No," and without waiting to see a reaction or reply, Lily quickly walked to the Great Hall for some bacon, eggs and tea.

* * *

Lily waited nearly 45 minutes until the Great Hall became the place she had known it would become. A place so loud with gossip, laughter and tears she could no longer hear herself think.

Although she would complain about the noise and nonsense she really relished in the socialization and excitement of it.

With her page saved and her belly full, she chatted away with her two best friends Clover Fowler and Amorette Branstock, Amy for short.

All three girls were beautiful in their own way.

Lily had, as previously stated, long red curls that were rarely seen out of a bun or ponytail. Her eyes were bright emeralds hidden by thick lashes and her skin was as pale as marble sometimes. She was the most studious of her friends and top of her class.

Clover had dark, almost black, hair that barely reached the bottom of her ears. In contrast to her hair, her eyes were the lightest blue imaginable and she was almost always tanned. How she stayed like that all year no one knew. Clover was defiantly the most rambunctious out of the three, but knew when seriousness was a must.

Amy was the shyest of the friends. She had pin straight blonde hair that reached her thin shoulders and was always pulled up in some way. Her eyes were honey brown and sparkled when she laughed.

All three had been friends since that first train ride six years ago. They would never forget it.

_The small first year with hair like fire rushed at the brick barrier. She hoped that the impact would be sudden and just end, but it never came. Instead her eyes were met with a maroon train and the number _9 ¾. So it worked, _Lily had thought. It was really happening. _

_Pushing a brand new trunk stuffed with robes, books, and other bits and bobs she strode to the nearest entrance on to her transportation and attempted to lift her heavy trunk on her own._

_Needless to say she couldn't budge it without her father who was undoubtedly driving her mother and sister home right now. _

_Not one to be discouraged, Lily tried again and this time her trunk lifted easily. Looking up she saw a nervous, but determined girl about her own age lifting the other end of the luggage. _

"_Thank you," Lily said to the black haired girl._

"_No problem. Mine had been on here for nearly half an hour and I saw you from my window," she stated matter-of-factly._

"_Oh," was the only response that seemed to fit. They reached an empty compartment and Lily didn't know where to go from there._

"_You can put it in here if you like," the helpful girl suggested. "Unless, of course, there are others that are waiting for you."_

"_No! If you don't mind, could I sit with you?"_

"_Sure!" as they dragged Lily's trunk into the small space the girl said, "I'm Clover, by the way. What your name?"_

"_Lily, I'm Lily Evans."_

"_It's a pleasure," Clover replied with a straight face, but you could see her eyes glow with mirth. "Evans," she muttered a few moments later. "Evans… hmm… I'm afraid I don't know your family. Are you pureblood?"_

_Lily immediately stiffened. "Does it matter? I don't see what the big deal is about my heritage! We're all here to learn the same things," and as she was about to leave Clover put a hand on her arm._

"_I didn't mean it like that, promise. It's just that I am pureblood and I didn't recognize your surname. I just thought it might serve as a conversation starter," Clover looked slightly uneasy._

"_I'm sorry," Lily apologized. "I've just already been given a hard time about it and, well, I thought…"_

"_It's understandable. Some purebloods give us all bad reps by being hard-core jerks. I swear we are not all sticklers about it! If it's alright, what happened?"_

"_It's really nothing. Some jerk in Diagon Alley had asked my surname and when I told him he pushed me and said I didn't deserve to be their. I had no idea what had happened until I read one of my new books, Different Wizards and How They Are."_

"_That's not on the list," Clover stated._

"_I know, but I wanted to know everything I could by the time I got to school. You know, so I wasn't so clueless."_

"_You shouldn't worry about what others think, you know," a voice came from the door way and both girls looked over._

"_AMY!!" Clover squealed._

"_Hi, Clove," Amy greeted._

_By this time Lily felt oddly out of place, but that wouldn't last. "Lily this is Amy and visa versa. Amy and I have known each other for a while because our moms went to Hogwarts together. Amy's a half-blood, but I love her anyway."_

"_Thanks," Amy said sarcastically. "It's nice to meet you, Lily." Lily nodded a greeting in return before Amy continued. "Just so you know, there are lots of Muggleborns here so you don't need to worry."_

It was the start of a wonder friendship that would last forever.

* * *

The three, after Clover's five course breakfast, made their way outside. It was Saturday tradition: they would meet, greet and eat in the Great Hall, then go outside for a while of stress free sitting and talking by the lake.

After that, Lily went to the Library to study or tutor.

Amorette would make her way to where ever she was needed; sometimes she would help the teachers or house elves, but she always, secretly, hoped they would turn her away so she could sit in her dorm and draw.

Clover would wander, and keep wandering. Although, she would sometimes go outside and fly to because the Quidditch Captain could kick her off the team at any time if her pass wasn't perfect, Clover was a Chaser.

This was their Saturday tradition and everyone in the school knew about it and they all knew it was not to be broken.

All knew about it except for one James Potter and he was about to learn what happened to those who tried to break tradition.

* * *

**What do you think? Yes? No? Please comment and tell me if I should toss it and start over or continue it! Thanks all!!!**


	2. Of boys, pranks and letters

**Ok… so it's Christmas Eve and I am kinda bored with my family for the moment and I'm not feeling well, so what better way to pass away the time than with updating?**

**Disclaimer: I own the things and people you don't recognize… that's all!!**

Lily had just taken her usual seat in the enormous library and began to study for the exam in Transfiguration that would take place on Monday morning. If someone needed help they could always find her in the same place every Saturday, but all of the students and teachers knew not to bother her unless they needed something explained.

Sadly, James wanted to talk to Lily and it wasn't about the Charms assignment.

The black haired teen sauntered into the Library to the awe of most people; the majority of the school population didn't even know that James Potter knew where the Library was.

Looking around for the lovely red head he realized how foreign this place was. If he ever needed help with an assignment he would just ask Remus. To the mind of James Harold Potter, the Library was just a filler room that the school needed to take up space.

He finally spotted the purpose of his obsession sitting in an old wooden chair at a table that seemed to be wilting under the weight of the many books that was piled on top of it.

Walking -no swaggering- over to the sturdy table he just sat down in the chair closest to the love of his life and waited for her to notice him.

Lily was purposely ignoring the bane of her existence because she knew that if she even sighed dejectedly he would get into the overly inflated head of his that he had won by getting her attention.

She refused to give him the luxury of knowing that he had gotten to her. Lily _did_ try to ignore him; she tried really, really, hard, but it just didn't work. I mean, this is POTTER we're talking about.

His overly overblown-by-an-ego-the-size-of-England head just got in her way.

"Potter," Lily growled under her breath. "What do you want?"

"Well, Lily flower, I was just wondering if you would like to go to…"

"No," she cut him off mid-sentence.

"You didn't even let me finish," James pouted. _It was quite cute, really,_ Lily thought. _WAIT!! WHAT?! Did I just think of Potter as cute??? No way, not gonna happen._

"You were going to ask me out… that's all I need to know," she glared daggers at him. "Potter I have an exam on Monday that I need to study for, so if you don't mind," she paused for dramatic effect. "Leave."

She then, with magic of course, made his chair fall backwards and take him with it in its beautiful show of how gravity works.

After an overly pronounced 'oomph' Potter stood up and dusted the imaginary pieces of dust off of his robes. "I will get you to go out with me, Evans. I promise you that," then he walked out.

Lily had to suppress a shiver; the way he had said that last bit almost frightened her. How could Potter scare her? She wasn't in Gryffindor because she was afraid of some boy. She would not let him scare her, no matter what.

* * *

Some time after lunch, Amy and Clover had decided to go sit outside and get some fresh air. They had invited Lily, but she had insisted that they go without her because "This exam was the first real one since school began and could determine the score received on the N.E.W.T's."

Both girls had just rolled their eyes at their overly dramatic friend.

Now they sat out in the crisp September air near the lake. Amy had brought some bread from lunch and was lazily feeding it to the Giant Squid.

Both girls had something on their minds and had it only been one of them with a 'mind topic' then the other would have noticed, but because they were both contemplating something, neither noticed the other one in their meditation.

Somewhere in their musings, both girls fell into a light sleep filled with the romance they didn't believe could exist in real life.

After nearly an hour, they were found by two boys, two of the Marauder boys, who found it hysterically amusing to wake up people by drenching them in icy cold water. **(1)**

* * *

Lily was indeed studying in her dorm, her blissfully quiet dorm, when a sharp knock sounded on the oak wood that stood as a barrier between her and the real world.

She sighed in an annoyed manner and assumed it was Potter. If he was hoping to catch her at a moment when she would, perhaps, say yes, he had another thing coming. How could one boy be so persistent about another person?

Weren't teenage boys supposed to want one girl one moment and another the next? Like Sirius Black. He was a womanizing, pervert… weren't all guys supposed to be like that?

Yes they were… Lily was almost completely and totally positive about that.

So, why was Potter acting so different? As odd as it sounded, why couldn't he be more like Black and move on?

Was some peace and quite too much to ask? The knock sounded again and, prepared to give James- Potter, she meant Potter- a piece of her mind, Lily strode to the door.

Upon opening it though, she saw it wasn't Potter, but a timid looking first year girl hold an envelope.

"Hello, darling," the poor little girl looked scared stiff. "How can I help you?"

"Pro- professor Dumbledore told to bring this to the Head Girl, Lillian Evans. Are you her?"

"Yes, I'm her. What's your name, sweetie?"

"Emmy," she almost seemed ready to faint out of fear.

"Well, Emmy, do you want something to eat?"

"N-no thank you, Miss Head Girl, ma'am," she muttered.

"Can I ask you something, Emmy, before you leave? Actually, can I ask you two things?"

Emmy only nodded and paled considerably.

"How did you get this password?" Lily asked with mild curiosity. She just wanted to make sure no one was selling the password to the Head common room.

"The Headmaster."

"Alright and why are you so terrified?" It seemed like a simple enough question, but Emmy nearly fainted. "Oh, honey, sit down," Lily said as she ushered the first year over to one of the couches.

"I'm not going to hurt you, darling. I just want to know," Lily whispered with kindness and worry lacing her voice.

"People- pep-people said that the Head's can perform curses that will turn you into toads if you don't-don- don't respect them the ri-right way. I don't want to become a-a- toad."

Lily would have laughed outright if this little girl didn't look about ready to fall over and weep. Trying to find the right words to console the little girl, Lily remembered what she had been told about primary school; the big kids used to tell the littler ones that there was a pool on the top of the school and if you found it and swan five laps you could get an automatic 'A' in Physical Education class.

Lily's old friend had tried and nearly got suspended, but the teacher that found her knew of the rumors and just let her off with a warning. **(2)**

Telling this to Emmy made the girl giggle and relax a bit.

"Would you mind doing one thing for me, Emmy?" Lily asked as the younger girl was about to leave. "Just tell your friends that the 'toad' rumor isn't true. Can you do that for me?"

Emmy nodded, waved good-bye and ran down the corridor.

* * *

James Potter sat and watched the entire scene unfold. He nearly made his presence known when the girl, Emmy, had almost fallen over. He had also lightly chuckled when Lily had told her tale.

His flower was so sweet and caring, especially with the smaller students. _Why can't she act like that towards me?_ James asked himself as Lily waved to the first year.

"That was sweet, Lily," James was going to try to be nice to her this year.

"What you want, Potter?"

"I just wanted to say that I saw how you handled that girl's terrification. You were really nice to her. I know a lot of people here that would have laughed at her or actually turned her into a toad."

"Terrification? Potter that's not even a word," Lily giggled slightly.

James beamed… he had just gotten Lily to smile at something he had said.

"And although I don't like the fact that you were eavesdropping, thank you for the complement," Lily was about to go back to her room when James stopped her again.

"Lily," he called. "You forgot your letter."

"Oh," she paused for a moment before taking it from his strong hands. "Thank you, James."

She didn't even realize the change until her door was firmly closed behind her and, if she were going to be completely truthful with herself, she didn't mind.

* * *

Amy and Clover had strung the boys that had been evil enough to wake them from their peaceful slumbers by their ankles in one of the trees near the lake. Walking away from their pitiful cries for help they gave each other a high five and walked back to their dorm.

* * *

Sirius was feeling a headache coming on from the blood rush and Remus was feeling a headache from the blood rush also, but he knew he wouldn't even be in this predicament if he hadn't agreed to Sirius' ludicrous idea to go annoy the two girls, so he also had a headache because of that idiotic fact.

"So, Moony," there was a long pause as Sirius thought about what to say next. "You have to admit that was funny."

Remus just hung there for a moment before saying, "Shuddup, Padfoot."

* * *

James was stunned when Lily, the same girl that had despised him since they were eleven, had finally called him by his first name.

She had never called him James; it had always been Potter, Jerk, Pervert, or you conceited, pig-headed, overly egotistical, toe-rag, but it had never, ever been James.

He just stood there looking at her door in awe for nearly 20 minutes before running to find his friends and tell them this wonderful news.

* * *

Lily was sitting on her bed opening the letter that had been sent to her via student. She didn't know why, but she felt nervous. She hadn't done anything wrong, so why would the Headmaster want to contact her?

Pulling the thick parchment out of the wrapping, Lily unfolded the letter. After the first few lines she knew what was wrong:

_Ms. Evans,_

_You are old enough to know that we are in a war. Therefore you know that in times of war people are killed. I regret to inform you that your parents…_

That was all she needed to read before throwing the letter on the floor and crying into her pillow before falling into the world of sleep.

* * *

**1. Sirius and Remus**

**2. Going into sixth grade, all of the new students were told that there was a pool on the roof. **

**I know this is moving kinda fast, but I had to get this out. Thanks to all of you that reviewed and I hope you'll review again. If there are any errors please point them out in a review and I will fix them ASAP!!**

**Merry Christmas… or Happy Holidays!!!**

**-g2s19**


	3. Tears, questions, and classes

**Chapter 3!!!! YAY!!!**

**Ok guys… and gals…I am expecting a heap load of reviews! I can see how many of you are reading this and less than a hand full of you reviewed!!! So… I want thank, hug, and give cookies to the following:**

**vampluv44**

**CluelessWanderer**

**xxemeralds4everxx**

**xblackxrosex**

**Thank you!!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I OWN IT ALL!!! HAHAHAHA!! insane laugh _Thunder crashes and lightning flashes. _**

**James (Potter): uhh… are you alright?**

**Me: WHO NEEDS TO BE ALRIGHT IF THEY OWN EVERYTHING!!!!!!!**

**James: Oh… so your J.K. Rowling?**

**Me: No…**

**James: In other words…**

**Me: I own nothing… damn.**

**James: patting me on the back It's ok… the first step to recovery is acceptance.**

**

* * *

**James was walking toward the Great Hall with Sirius and Remus. 

He was laughing at them. Yep, laughing right at them for one reason and one reason only: He had found them strung up in a tree, but the best part was they had been put there by two girls half their size.

This day couldn't get any better for James and, unbeknownst to him, it wouldn't.

The three walked to dinner together and sat near the middle in their usual seats. James was still chuckling at his best friends when they all sat down and the table filled with food beyond compare. This, the chuckling, caused Sirius to throw a roll at James, miss and hit, who else but Professor McGonagall as she walked by.

James and Remus tried, nearly unsuccessfully, to hold back their hysterical laughter.

"Mister Black," McGonagall was _not_ happy. "Would kindly explain why you threw a piece of food at another person like a child?"

"Well, you see Professor," Sirius began hesitantly. "I was reaching for a roll when…" suddenly struck with a brilliant plan to get back at James, Sirius continued on without fault. "When Jamesie here hexed with the Twitching Hex and the roll just flew. I'm really sorry Professor."

James looked as if he had been hit upside the head with a frying pan.

Professor McGonagall looked livid.

"Mister Potter," the Transfiguration Professor now switched her attention on him. "Did you think that a hex at dinner would be amusing? I may consider a two week detention for your childish behavior, unless-"

"James," Clover shouted as she and Amy came to a halt in front of the three boys and Professor.

"Miss Fowler," the Professor scolded but she was merely brushed aside.

"James, I need the password to your common room."

Now everyone was interested and McGonagall just watched.

"Why?" James asked.

"Lily wasn't at lunch and we haven't seen her since after breakfast. Please James what is the password?"

"Chesawoodel, but…" He stopped mid-sentence as both girls raced away leaving four very stunned and confused people in their wake.

Clover and Amy reached the Head Common Room worried and short of breath. They entered using the password given to them by the Head Boy with untidy black hair and raced to towards the door that had 'Lily Evans, Head Girl' inscribed on it.

Hoping they were just being the over-reactive females they could be, Amy and Clover walked over to their friends form.

Both looked down at the red head and realized, with imminent relief, that Lily was sleeping, just sleeping. Neither girl noticed the fading tear stains or the letter on the floor. Amy bent down and lightly shook Lily's shoulder, trying to wake up the red head.

"Hmm?" Lily slowly sat up. _Why do I feel like there's a kilogram of lead in my skull? _Lily thought groggily.

"Hello, Sleeping Ugly," Amy greeted cheerfully.

"Isn't it 'Sleeping Beauty'?" Clover asked.

"Yeah," Amy said, "but Lily is no where near a Beauty when she sleeps," the two girls laughed, but Lily was still trying to take in her surroundings. Looking around her room, she saw a piece of parchment, blank side up, on the floor. It all came back to her.

Lily buried her head under her pillow and began to weep again. "Lily?" Amy asked with concern. "Lily, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lily wept. "Just go away."

"Hon," Clover tried. "Talk to us. What's up?"

"NOTHING! Just, please, leave," Lily kept crying.

"No," Clover said almost harshly. "Lillian Evans, sit up right this instant and tell us what's wrong."

Lily cried harder and didn't speak, but she didn't need to. Amy caught sight of the paper on the ground and went to go pick it up. After reading, like Lily, only the first few lines, Amy handed the letter to Clover and hugged her best friend. "Oh, Lils," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

All three girls fell asleep offering and accepting comfort with tear stains on their faces.

* * *

James, Sirius, and Remus had decided to go to the Heads Common Room and find out what was wrong. Each brought some form of food from dinner, not for themselves, but for the girls who had missed the wonderful meal. 

Upon entering, they found the common room empty. They all silently agreed that James would go and see if they were in Lily's room, so Remus and Sirius set up a game of Wizards Chess and watched their friend go into the lions den.

When James reached the door, instead of just walking in as he would have done in third year, he knocked once… twice… three times. Now he just walked in.

Seeing all three girls fast asleep, James weighed his options: he could wake them all and risk the wrath of at least two very unhappy females, not wake them at all and therefore face the wrath of three very unhappy, unfed females, or…

James walked over to Amy's sleeping form and began to lightly shake the blond haired girl. James' theory was thus: wake up the least temper mental of the three and let her wake up the other two.

Amy sat up somewhat unsteadily, still in her own dream state. "Yes, James?" Amy managed to croak out once aware of her surroundings. "What do you want?"

"Well, you guys missed dinner and Lily missed two meals today, so we brought you guys some food."

"Oh, thanks," Amy swung her feet to the floor, stood, and stretched. "I'll get the other two. If you tried, it would be a death wish." James laughed a little at this, but then realized she wasn't completely joking.

"I'll meet you downstairs," James mumbled on his way out. He walked downstairs and waited with his two friends for the girls. Five minutes later all three girls came downstairs. Although none of them looked happy, Lily looked particularly depressed and all three boys couldn't help but wonder why.

They ate in silence. Clover and Amy felt like animals on parade with the three pairs of male eyes that seemed to be super glued onto their every movement. Lily, however, was completely oblivious to the six watchful orbs.

Amy and Clover understood completely why their friend was off in her own world and unusually quiet. Sirius and Remus let it go as a that-time-of-the-month-thing. James, on the other hand was silently vowing to find out what, or who, had hurt his red haired angel.

* * *

It was breakfast Monday morning when Lily received a letter; it looked oddly familiar with its thick parchment and green ink, via brown school owl. She looked around to see if anyone, the writer perhaps, was looking at her. Lily wondered who on earth would write to her. Her parents… oh it hut to think of them… her parents were the only people she ever received mail from while in school. 

_Who on earth…? _Lily thought as she slowly opened the envelope. Her two friends looked on with open curiosity. The red head took out a lighter piece of parchment and read to herself and her friends:

_Miss. Evans,_

_If you would kindly meet me in my office before classes I have something I need to speak to you about. Professor Slughorn is aware that you will miss his class, but this is highly important. My password is 'Reese-puff.' _

_-Professor Dumbledore_

Lily looked at the teachers table to see her headmasters eyes fixated on her. The grandfatherly wizard gave her a sad smile and a nod, he then returned to his conversation with the Muggle Studies professor.

After breakfast, Lily made her way to the headmaster's office and Clover and Amy went to the dungeons for Potions. Both gave their green-eyed friend a hug for reassurance and then promised that when she came to class they would catch her up.

Thanking them, Lily made her way to the stone gargoyle. "Reese-puff," she recited and what had been immovable rock seconds before, now leapt aside so she could make her way up the winding stair case.

Lily knocked and then walked into the spacious room where the headmaster was, "Come in, Miss Evans."

* * *

Potions began that day as it always did: with roll call. When Slughorn called, "Evans, Lily," and no one answered he chuckled and muttered, "Right, Headmaster's office." He was not loud enough for the entire class to hear this, but the people in the first row did hear this side comment.

* * *

James Potter had been three seconds, mere seconds, late for his potions class. He didn't get detention or have to sit next to Peter and be his partner. No, his punishment was worse, much worse: he had to sit in the very front, next to Snivellus… oh the horror. 

"Evans, Lily," Slughorn called. James looked around the room when nobody answered. "Right, Headmaster's office," James heard Slughorn mutter. After hearing this remark, James was struck with a brilliant idea.

"Professor?" James called out after attendance had been taken.

"Yes, Mister Potter?" Slughorn sauntered over to tend to his pupil.

"Professor, I'm afraid I don't feel well. I think the sausage at breakfast was bad. May I go to the nurse?" James asked with his most pained expression.

"Of course, of course," he said waving a hand. "I thought the sausage smelt funny."

James slowly left the classroom and then, once the door was shut, ran to the headmaster's office.

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! Thanx!! -g2s19**


	4. authors note!

Ok, guys…

Please don't kill me!

I'm gonna discontinue this fic… ducks and runs for cover

I'm sorry, but I'm just not into in! I am going to start another one, same time era, and I have a plot in mind, so… no worries. I'm sorry to all of you.

My next one will be, like I said, in the same time era only its going to be about one of Lily's friends. It won't be about Lily herself and it will most likely have a different ending than the one J.K.R intended!

Again, I'm sorry!

Hope you'll read my next one!

See you soon!

-g2s19


End file.
